El principio del Fin
by Crucio for you
Summary: Lo sabía, ahí estaba, no podía dar paso atrás, la iba a salvar, yo el mortífago, por ella, solamente ella lo daría todo, me había decidido tiempo atrás pero no lo había querido asimilar, todo lo daría por protegerla, por saberla a salvo, pero me tenía que conformar con eso, tal vez sobreviviría, tal vez no, y me inclino más por la segunda opción porque yo sé que la amo.
1. Sus ojos

"**Por Ella"**

Hola a todos, bienvenidos y bienvenidas, este es el segundo fic Dramione que he escrito, como verán amo a esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que odie el cannon, simplemente Hermione y Draco a veces se me hacen un poco más interesantes, espero que les guste y bueno este es el primer capítulo, me encantaría que me dejaran reviews, es una manera de saber que les gusta mi trabajo, en fin, a lo que vinieron, a leer se ha dicho. ^^

**Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás cosas que reconozcan pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter y a su magnífica creadora: J.K. Rowling**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Lo sabía, ahí estaba, no podía dar paso atrás, la iba a salvar, yo el mortífago, por ella, solamente ella lo daría todo, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, porque ya no podría cambiar de página, me había decidido tiempo atrás pero no lo había querido asimilar, todo lo daría por protegerla, por saberla a salvo, pero me tenía que conformar con eso, tal vez sobreviviría, tal vez no, y me inclino más por la segunda opción porque yo sé que la amo._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Unos meses atrás…**

-No, no puede.-La mano en la varita me temblaba cada vez más-. Nadie puede ayudarme. Él me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. No tengo alternativa.

-Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla también a ella. Tu padre, por ahora, está a salvo en Azkaban… Cuando llegue el momento también podremos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco… Tú no eres ningún asesino.

Me sentía triste, impresionado, ¿era cierto lo que decía Dumbledore? ¿Podría salvar a mi familia?, me sentía en un sopor y por un momento me desconecté completamente de la situación, pensé que tal vez todo podría ser diferente.

-Por favor… Severus…

Snape levantó la varita y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Y ahí estaba yo, pálido, sudoroso, impactado, triste, desilusionado y sorprendido. Estaba en shock, mi profesor predilecto por excelencia, como parte de mi familia, Severus Snape acababa de hacer lo que yo no pude, lo que yo no me atreví a hacer, Dumbledore, mata a Albus Dumbledore,

-Fuera de aquí, rápido- escuchaba voces lejanas hasta que alguien me tomó por la nuca

-¡DRACO! ó Snape-Draco tienes que seguirme, tenemos que irnos de aquí

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, todavía no entendía porqué, solo sabía que tenía que correr y muy rápido

Volteé hacia atrás y no vi a Severus, grité su nombre pero no contestaba, divisé dos figuras a lo lejos y supuse que era él, así que me giré nuevamente y volví a correr con todo mi ser, pero no llevaba ni 20 metros cuando choqué con alguien, tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo, era ella, la razón por la que hice todo lo que hice.

-No te muevas Malfoy- me dijo, apuntándome directamente con la varita, aunque ella no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, su deber era proteger al colegio, y más si hay Mortífagos dentro

-¡Quítate de en medio Granger!-me traté de arrastrar por el piso para salir y correr de ahí, pero ella fue más rápida

-_¡Expelliarmus!- _mi varita salió volando a diez metros de distancia_-¿Por qué?_- esa pregunta al principio no lo entendí, pero ahora que hago el recuento de los daños me doy cuenta de que me dolió más que ninguna otra, ¿Qué había hecho?

La empujé y traté de salir corriendo nuevamente, pero sus ojos, me detuvieron sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas al ver la Cabaña de Hagrid en llamas, esa pregunta, ahora silenciosa que tenía impregnada e ella, _¿Por qué?_

-Yo… yo…- empecé a balbucear, ni yo lo sabía, no quería matar a Dumbledore, ni dejar entrar a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts, pero lo hice, a fin de cuentas, lo hice.

-Perdón…-Fue lo único que atiné a decir, me levanté, recogí mi varita y me alejé corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido, corrí y corrí hasta que no pude más, me dolía el cuerpo, y en todo ese trayecto no pude sacarme ni por un momento sus ojos, esos ojos, con esa pregunta, incomprendida, que yo no entendía.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Me levanté, sí, lo hice, me sentí cansado y tenía heridas en todos los brazos, con un pequeño corte en la cara, pero de ahí en fuera, ileso, bueno, al menos, eso parecía, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue mi habitación en la Mansión Malfoy, sí, mi casa, tan fría, tan triste, tan sola pero claro, ahora no, ahora era el cuartel del Sr. Tenebroso, todos los Mortífagos se reunían aquí.

-Hola-

Volteé, era Severus, lo vi un poco triste y desalentado tal vez tenía algo más, pero si así fuera lo sabía ocultar muy bien, bajo esa máscara que siempre tenía puesta

-Hola- contesté de vuelta

-Supongo, Draco, te estarás preguntando como llegaste aquí, ¿no es así?

-Sí, bueno, yo solo recuerdo que corrí bastante rápido al Bosque Prohibido, y…-recordé a Granger-y nada más

-Te desmayaste, te encontré cuando iba corriendo tras de ti.

Vaya, ahora lo recordaba iba corriendo y tropecé con un tronco, pero al tratar de pararme, no lo pude hacer, una acromántula me acababa de cerrar el paso, y me mordió, sí, eso fue, una mordida de acromántula.

-Tienes una mordida Draco, en la pierna, te sacamos el veneno pero tendrás esa cicatriz durante algún tiempo

Era cierto, me levanté un poco el pantalón y en medio de mi pierna izquierda, había una mordedura, algo hinchada y muy roja, mi pierna adolorida y claramente se veía que alguien la había curado

-Ah- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Bueno, te dejaré descansar, y te aviso que en estos días habrá una reunión, para ver como procederemos

Reunión, sí claro, como si me interesara, ese día me quedé en mi cuarto, tuve la visita de mi madre, Narcisa, quien me informó, harían un funeral, por Dumbledore, mi madre estaba sorprendida y a la vez agradecida con Severus por hacer la tarea que el Sr. Tenebroso me había adjudicado, y salvarme, sobretodo salvarme,.

También había venido mi padre, él no sabía si agradecer que estuviera vivo, o deshonrado y defraudado, porque aparte de que Snape había ocupado su cargo a los ojos de Voldemort, ahora Lucius no era nada, claro que antes me habían informado de la fuga en Azkaban, sino mi padre no estaría aquí, él estaba defraudado de mí, ya parece que lo escucho.

-¡Un Malfoy sin cumplir sus obligaciones!-decía enojado-Me defraudaste hijo, te uniste a los Mortífagos y una simple tarea como asesinar a un hombre no lo puedes hacer, eres una deshonra para el apellido Malfoy

Eso sí que no me sorprende, todo eso y más lo esperaba de su parte, era típico de él, un Malfoy incumpliendo el deber de la obligación, vaya, que día.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de aquello, mi herida ya casi ni siquiera se notaba, me mediqué con una poción que me traía Severus, podía caminar y andar por cualquier lugar sin problemas, me había vestido, negro, lo único que tengo, color de elite por excelencia, bueno, eso me habían enseñado, impecable y absolutamente bien, todo siempre bien, sin ningún error.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y vi a mi madre desayunando en el salón

-Hola hijo- dijo haciendo un puchero- ven, siéntate, hay jugo de naranja, pan…

-¿Por qué estás así?

-Hoy en la noche se celebrará la reunión que te había comentado Severus, vendrá nuestro Lord, así que prepárate ¿está bien?

-Si madre, es solo que no se si estoy listo para lo que me vaya a decir, ya no valemos nada a sus ojos, y lo sabes

-Estarás bien, estaremos bien hijo, lo estarás-Mi madre me veía con una mezcla de gratitud y compasión inaudita en ella, incluso, tenía el indico de querer llorar, pero ella era fuerte, impedía que esas lágrimas traicioneras salieran, así era mi mamá y yo la amaba por eo y mucho más, por aceptar tener una hermana mortífaga, un esposo mortífago y un hijo mortífago, por haber aceptado todo lo que convenía llevar el apellido Malfoy, y aun así, ella no era mortífaga, sorprendente

-Esta bien madre, tranquila- le sonreí un poco, mientras tomaba su mano-Desayunemos ¿te parece?, ya más tarde enfrentaremos a lo que tengamos que plantarle cara

Desayunamos y subí de nuevo a mi habitación, tenía que pensar y esperar la llegada de ellos, _¿amigos?, ¿compañeros?, ¿colegas?, _ irónico.


	2. Ataque

¡Hola! Bien pues aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más, espero que les guste y ya saben, se que molesto mucho pero dejar un review es gratis xD

Gracias y a leer se ha dicho

….

Draco había subido a su cuarto un poco triste y preocupado, ¿Qué podría esperar? Ahora sabiendo que Lord Voldemort se vengaría de ellos, los humillaría, y los haría sufrir, Draco se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si.., si a él se le hubiera ocurrido aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore, ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas?, ¿malas? ¿Buenas?, quien sabe, ya no, lamentablemente ya no existe el hubiera….

-¿Por qué? -dijo en voz tan baja apenas audible, como un susurro

Después de unas cuantas horas que pasaron volando y la llegada de una pequeña lechuza que le traía un envío de algún compañero suyo de Slytherin en donde le preguntaba si regresaría a Hogwarts. Eso lo había dejado pensando, ja, se había dicho, si como no, regresar, aunque quisiera no podría

Toc, toc, toc

-Hijo, ¿hola?-preguntó Narcisa tocando levemente la puerta

-Madre, hola-Draco se levantó rápidamente de la cama

Narcisa a su vez le regalo una sonrisa con ternura

-Draco, ya van a llegar necesito que bajes pronto

-Sí madre, en cinco minutos estaré listo

-Claro Draco, no olvides bajar tu varita

Narcisa cerró la puerta lentamente y Draco rápidamente se alisó la ropa que traía puesta, se acomodó un poco el cabello y tomó su varita, la hora había llegado, no le quedaba más que bajar y tener un poco de suerte

…**..**

-La varita Lucius. Quiero tu varita-decía Voldemort con una mirada fría y calculadora, y también con un poco de desdén

-Yo…

Draco no lo podía creer, su padre a pesar de todo lo amaba, y ahí estaba siendo humillado por todos los mortífagos, y también le causaba gracia incluso a su tía, Bellatrix, pero eso no era lo peor sino lo que había flotando frente a él, Draco estaba pálido, sudoroso y miedo, tenía mucho miedo, ahí estaba una maestra que el reconoció, de Hogwarts por supuesto, estaba enfrente de él, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar y lo peor es que eso no era todo, Nagini, simplemente estaba allí, con Voldemort, esperando, aguardando que su amo le diera lo que la serpiente más deseaba.

-¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es?-inquirió Voldemort acariciando a Nagini. Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, el joven se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola-. Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepan, les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Severus, por favor… por favor…

-Silencio-ordenó Voldemort

La profesora tenía miedo, lloraba y su única salida, el profesor de Pociones, su compañero, no hacía nada

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Un destello de color verde circundó la habitación, nadie reía, nadie hablaba

-A cenar, Nagini-dijo Voldemort en voz baja

Acabando la reunión de mortífagos y el desagradable final que conllevó a la profesora, Draco estaba claramente sorprendido de que Snape no hubiera hecho nada, él juró que le tenía aprecio a la profesora y simplemente, se quedó allí, callado, como si fuera de lo más normal

Draco iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras del gran salón, cuando Severus lo alcanzó y lo jaló hacia sí

-Draco escúchame

-No, escúcheme usted, no debió porque hacer eso, ¿tanta lealtad le debe? ¿Eh?

-Draco las cosas no son como parecen, no tienes ni la más remota idea, de porque hago lo que hago, y no creo que experimentes esto jamás en tu vida

-¿Ah sí? Y porque no me lo dice ¿eh?, no puedo creer que no haya dicho nada, era su compañera, y yo no, n-no sé qué hacer… Yo… por favor ayúdame Severus

-¿Draco? Pensé que concordabas con los ideales que tu familia a alardeado por años, ¿me equivoco?

-Ya no sé qué pensar, no lo sé, siempre creí en la pureza de la sangre, en que éramos superiores, a que los muggles eran basura, nuestra magia era invencible, la mejor casa: Slytherin y todos estaban por debajo, pero en estos días, me replanteé varias cosas ¿sabe?, se me hace un ideal tonto y arcaico, dime Severus, ¿Voldemort es mestizo, no?, no entiendo cómo se puede rodear de lo mejor de la clase mágica cuando él es fruto de un simple muggle. ¿Por qué debo luchar a su lado? ¿Por qué debo luchar por él?

-Draco no lo entiendes

-Claro que lo entiendo, me parece que si no estuviera atado de manos con mi madre y mi padre aquí, yo me iría

-No… mira Draco lo que tú debes de enten…

-¡SEVERUS!-gritó Colagusano, quien venía caminando a paso rápido hacia ellos

-Permíteme un momento Colagusano, Draco como te decía…

-Severus, mi Lord te necesita en este momento, es urgente

-¿NO PUEDE ESPERAR?- gritó un Severus Snape bastante enojado y exasperado

-L-lo s-siento, es, es u-urgente

Snape dio vuelta rápidamente con su capa ondeando tras de él-Vamos Colagusano-Le ordenó y volteando se a Draco le dijo-Esta conversación queda pendiente Draco, no lo olvides, a veces las cosas no son como parecen-Y se fue

…**..**

¿Me llamó, mi señor?-dijo Snape entrando silenciosamente a una habitación, como un estudio, apartado de la casa

-Severus, que placer el tenerte por aquí-siseó Voldemort

-Mi señor lamento la tardanza, estaba un poco ocupado

-Bah, no importa mi querido Severus, ¿sabes? Siempre has sido de mucha ayuda, tu lealtad es sorprendente y que decir tu actuación por tantos años en Hogwarts, envidiable, te felicito

-Gracias mi señor

-Bien Severus, temo que debo recurrir a ti nuevamente, como ya sabemos el niño Potter no va a salir de su casa el día de su cumpleaños así que necesitamos tomar el Ministerio, es urgente, así tendremos el completo control del Mundo Mágico

-Sí mi señor, por supuesto

-Está bien Severus y respecto al favor, necesito encomendarte algunas misiones, ero no quiero que las hagas solo, lleva al hijo de Lucius contigo, ya que no pudo asesinara Dumbledore, me complacería saber que es útil para algo, si no me temo, será igual que su padre

-Mi señor, con todo respeto, yo puedo hacer las misiones solo, no es necesario que lleva l muchacho…

-Tonterías Severus, he dicho que lo llevarás, pruébalo y die como lo hace, como se desempeña, necesito saber que hace algo, si no me temo, que de lo contario sufrirá las consecuencias

-S-sí mi señor, con gusto

-Perfecto, mañana por la mañana irán al Ministerio, será muy sencillo, al fin y al cabo Scrimgeour no creo que dure mucho en su puesto- Y lanzó una mirada fría y después una carcajada arrogante. –Puedes retirarte Severus, y no quites los ojos de Draco.

…**..**

-¡Buena suerte a todos!-gritó Moody-. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera- ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno… Dos… TRES!

La motocicleta arrancó con un rugido atronador y el sidecar dio una fuerte sacudida. Al elevarse a gran velocidad, a Harry le lloraron un poco los ojos y el viento le echó atrás el cabello despejándole la cara. Alrededor de él, las escobas ascendieron también, y un thestral lo rozó levemente con la larga cola al pasar por su lado. Le dolían las piernas y las notaba entumecidas, apretujadas al haber colocado entre ellas la jaula de Hedwig, la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila. Iba tan incómodo que casi se le olvidó echar un último vistazo al número 4 de Privet Drive, pero cuando se asomó por el borde del sidecar ya no logró distinguir la casa. Siguieran ganando más y más altura…

Y de pronto se vieron rodeados. Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, aparecidas de la nada, se mantenían suspendidas en el aire formando un amplio círculo en medio del cual los miembros de la Orden se habían metido sin darse cuenta…

Chillidos, una llamarada de luz verde a cada lado…

-Hermione, ¡HERMIONE!, escúchame con atención, necesito que estés atenta no tenemos mucho tiempo, y sería bueno que intentes defenderte, no lo dudes, ¿me has entendido?-le decía Kingsley a Hermione, montados sobre el thestral, haciendo piruetas y tratando de esquivar los hechizos

-S-sí, lo haré

Pasaban volando hechizo de todos lados, rayos rojos y verdes en su mayoría, y ellos solo daban piruetas y piruetas en al aire

_-¡Expelliarmus!_-gritaba desenfrenadamente Hermione a todos lados- _¡Desmaius! ¡Confringo!_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_-A su vez gritaban los mortífagos

_-¡Petrificus totalus!-_gritó Hermione apuntando a un mortífago que pasó cerca de ella

El mortífago simplemente se quedó estático y cayó a la nada

-¡Maldita sangre sucia!-gritó desenfrenadamente Bellatrix_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione se quito a tiempo unto con la vuelta que dio Kingsley antes de que el hechizo la alcanzara, ella se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuales mortífagos habían venido

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritó Hermione a todo lo que daba a un mortífago que se acercaba a ellos, Hermione no podía identificarlos porque todo traían máscaras y era imposible verles el rostro, pero su hechizo no le dio de lleno en el pecho, solo golpeó levemente su cara haciendo caer la máscara, y Hermione se dio cuenta de quién era, Malfoy

…**..**

-¡No! ¡HEDWIG!

La escoba cayó girando sobre sí misma, pero Harry consiguió atrapar el asa de la mochila y sujetar la jaula, al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta volvía girar y se colocaba en la posición correcta. Hubo un segundo de alivio… y luego otro destello de luz verde. La lechuza chilló y se desplomó en la jaula.

-¡No! ¡NOOO!

…**..**

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, ¿Malfoy?, ¿Qué no era muy joven para estar en esa misión?, bueno la verdad es que ella también era muy joven

_-¡Desmaius!-_gritó Kingsley y le dio de lleno en el pecho a Draco, con lo que hizo que se apartara de ellos el tiempo suficiente para hacer que el thestral saliera de la horda de mortífagos

-Hermione, tomaremos un traslador para llegar a La Madriguera

-Sí, pero rápido, Kingsley, ¡nos persiguen!

-¡NO ACABARÁS CON VIDA POTTER!- gritaba Lucius desde el aire hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Kingsley

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_gritó Snape uniéndosele a Lucius y Draco

_-¡Desmaius!-_dijo Lucius

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritó Draco

-¡KINGSLEY! ¡Nos están siguiendo!

-¡Sujétate con fuerza!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hermione y Kingsley volaban a gran altura, y una oscuridad aplastante los seguía, Hermione no veía a Harry ni a Ron por ningún lado y una preocupación lacerante crecía dentro de ella, ¿en dónde demonios están?, pensó.

Mientras, en el círculo de mortífagos Tonks y Ron luchaban como podían con cuatro mortífagos que se habían interpuesto en su camino, Harry y Hagrid iban a todo lo que daba la motocicleta de Sirius haciendo vueltas en el aire, Fleur y Bill atacaban y lanzaban hechizos, George y Remus, y Fred con Arthur trataban de esquivarlos, pero Mundungus y Ojoloco nadie los veía, no había tiempo para eso

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡ÉL VIENE!- gritó un mortífago

¡Draco! ¡DRACO! ¡VÁMONOS!- soltó Snape de repente, y jalándolo de la túnica retrocedieron dándole campo libre a Voldemort para ir tras Harry


	3. QUE ESTÁ PASANDO

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Fred escudriñando sus rostros-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…?

-Se trata de… Ojoloco-dijo su padre-Ha muerto

-No-dijo Harry-No puedo permitir esto

-Harry esto no es tu culpa-dijo Tonks, sonriéndole de forma cariñosa-Tú no tienes la culpa

-No, Tonks, yo… yo…

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Hermione preocupada

-Discúlpenme por favor-dijo Harry tapándose la frente y corriendo lo más rápido posible al baño

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-dijo Arthur

-No… no lo sé, Harry se veía raro

-Harry, HARRY, abre la puerta, ¿Qué te pasa?-decían Hermione y Ron gritando a las afueras del baño

-Por favor Ron, Hermione, déjenme un momento

-Harry James Potter, ¿Qué TE ESTÁ PASANDO?-dijo Hermione bastante furiosa

Harry se levantó del suelo de mosaicos azules del baño y abrió la puerta de rápidamente, ocasionando que Ron se resbalara al estar recargado en ella

-¿Qué qué me pasa Hermione? ¿Qué qué me PASA?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Hermione, que se había acercado para verle la cara-¡Tienes muy mal aspecto!

-Bueno-repuso Harry con voz temblorosa-, seguro tengo mejor aspecto que cualquier mortífago y Ollivander.

Y Harry empezó a contarles todo lo que había visto, la tortura a la que sometió Voldemort a Ollivander para sacarle información, también incluyó lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en la Mansión Malfoy

-Los está torturando-dijo Harry-A todos los mortífagos, me volví a escapar esta noche y realmente está furioso por no haber conseguido atraparme, su venganza no tiene límites y los que más la están sufriendo son los Malfoy en particular

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Hermione-Pero si ni siquiera es su culpa, ellos hicieron lo que pudieron

-Hermione, ¿en verdad estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? SON ASESINOS-dijo Ron muy molesto

-Sí Ron, lo son, pero Narcisa ni siquiera porta la Marca Tenebrosa, no es su culpa, tal vez de Lucius, pero de Draco y su madre no.

-Hermione, con todo respeto, ese bastardo nos hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

-Ya basta Ron, son seres humanos, no tienen la culpa, Draco ni siquiera es realmente un mortífago, no pudo… asesinar a Dumbledore

-Hermione, ya hemos hablado de eso-dijo Harry-Draco solo dudaba, tal vez con un poco más de tiempo si lo hubiera hecho

-Sí Harry, pero el hubiera no existe, no lo hizo y punto, ya déjenlo en paz

-Diablos Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ron sorprendido y extrañado de que Hermione defendiera a los Malfoy-Es una tontería que los protejas, Draco Malfoy te hizo la vida un infierno en Hogwarts, te insultó y humilló

-Ron, sé que es difícil, pero Draco tiene nuestra edad, somos unos niños aún, con muchas responsabilidades en nuestros hombros, pero al fin y al cabo, niños, por favor, ¿si Ron?

-Solo déjalo Hermione, que no te importe tanto, ¿quieres?-dijo Ron y dándose la vuelta se fue hacia su dormitorio

-Es verdad Hermione, a veces no te entendemos-dijo Harry

-Lo sé Harry, pero hay que aprender a perdonar, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé Hermione, no lo sé-Y se fue hacia el cuarto con Ron

-Chicos-dijo Hermione al fin, y con paso lento y cansado se fue a su dormitorio con Ginny.

Los días pasaban en La Madriguera y la Sra. Weasley hacía lo posible por intervenir en las conversaciones de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos, pensaban, que lo hacía para evitar fraguar planes e ir en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Un día, Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo y le dijo-Harry, tenemos que estar preparados, la boda es en unos días, y tengo un mal presentimiento de ello

-Hermione nada va a pasar, es una boda

-Y si sí ¿eh?, Harry lo único que tenemos seguro es la muerte y ni de ello estoy segura

-Tranquila Hermione-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo

-HERMIONE, querida, ¿puedes ayudarme a darle de comer a las gallinas?-dijo la Sra. Weasley gritándole

-¡Ah sí claro Sra. Weasley, en un momento voy!-contestó- Y tú Harry, créeme, no se porque pero cuídate, ¿recuerdas lo que nos decía Ojoloco?

-ALERTA PERMANENTE-contestó de inmediato Harry

Hermione solo sonrió y salió a darle de comer a las gallinas

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, y la boda sería ese día en la tarde, todos se estaban preparando y arreglando para la fiesta

-Va ag egstar espegtacular, ¿no lo green?-decía Fleur emocionada, moviendo su cabello platinado de un lado a otro

Estaban todos reunidos, desayunando, Ginny simplemente rodó los ojos con cara de asco hacía Harry, él sonrió, y se atragantó con un poco de la leche que estaba bebiendo

-Santo cielo Harry, ¡ten cuidado!-dijo Molly moviendo hacia él la cabeza mientras rebanaba un poco de fruta

-Hermione te ves preciosa-dijo Ron sonrojándose

-Gra-gracias Ron, tú también te ves muy bien

En ese momento iba bajando las escaleras Harry y se sintió un poco incómodo al darse cuenta de que Ron hacía lo posible por llamar la atención de Hermione, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos eran pareja en un futuro? ¿Cómo se sentiría él?, no podía llevarse a Ginny al viaje, definitivamente no

-No puedo seguir bailando ni un minuto más-resopló Hermione, y se quitó un zapato para frotarse la planta del pie-Ron ha ido a buscar más cervezas de mantequilla. Uy, qué raro; acabo de ver a Viktor darle la espalda bruscamente al padre de Luna, como si hubieran estado discutiendo.-Bajó la voz y mirándolo a los ojos de Harry, preguntó-: ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Él no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle las novedades, pero no importó porque ne ese momento una figura enorme y plateada descendió desde el toldo hasta la pista de baile. Grácil y brillante, el lince se posó con suavidad en medio de un corro de asombrados bailarines. Todos los invitados se dieron vuelta para mirarlo y los que se hallaban más cerca se quedaron petrificados en posturas absurdas. Entonces el _patronus_ abrió las fauces y habló con la fuerte, grave y pausada voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

-El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí

Lo siguientes momento fueron muy confusos, todos corrían y gritaban hechizos de un lado a otro, chillando, gritando, vociferando, de repente todo se oscureció, descendieron capas negras en el aire, cegando momentáneamente a todos, solo se oían gritos lejanos, nada más

-¡HARRY! ¡RON!-chillaba Hermione-¡POR FAVOR! ¿Dónde ESTÁN? ¡HARRY! ¡RON!

Hermione de improviso sintió que alguien la jalaba y apretaba fuertemente del brazo, sentía dolor y quiso zafarse de esa persona pero no podía

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Incendio!-aulló Hermione

-¡Ahhh! ¡_Aguamenti_!-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella-¡AGÁCHATE!-ordenó con voz imperiosa

Y los dos cayeron abruptamente al suelo, dándose un buen golpe, y sacando el poco aire que tenía Hermione en los pulmones

-¡ESCÚCHAME!-gritó la voz-¡Granger deja de moverte! ¡Tienes que escucharme, no hay tiempo!

-¿MALFOY?-gritó Hermione

-Cállate y escúchame, este ataque estaba planeado-de repente empezó a hablar en un susurro y muy rápido-Los mortífagos han tomado el Ministerio, ya ningún lugar es seguro, tengo que sacarte de aquí

¿QUÉ? ¿¡QUÉ!?, NO, ESCÚCHAME DRACO MALFOY, NO ME IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO Y MENOS CONTIGO, ¿Y HARRY? ¿Y RON?

-Ellos estarán bien, saben a dónde ir y yo también, tienen un guarida y sé que tu sabes cual es

-¡Está loco! ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo!

-Granger, ¡diablos! ¿Qué nunca escuchas?, ¡TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO!

-¿Porqué?

-Porque el Señor Tenebroso no solo quiere matar a Potter, necesita erradicar a todos los que estuvieron con él, le han hablado o lo ayudan y tú, créeme, estás en los primeros lugares

-¿¡Qué!? No es cierto

-Claro que sí, eres el cerebro del grupo, sin ti, ni Potter ni Weasley serían nada, créeme cuando te digo que el Sr. Tenebroso te tiene en su lista de personas peligrosas, ahora ven conmigo, tenemos que huir

Lo siguiente que Hermione sintió fue un fuerte tirón a la altura del estómago, al abrir los ojos vio una casa elegantemente adornada, y después de eso, nada. Se había desmayado

-¡Hey! Granger, despierta

Hermione estaba acurrucada con una cobija encima de ella sobre un sillón, bastante bien decorado, tanto que parecía una extraña muestra de algún museo bizantino. Al abrir lentamente los ojos, se asustó al ver a Malfoy tan cerca de ella, pero después fue haciendo memoria y recordando que había pasado, y porque estaba ahí

-Toma-dijo Draco ofreciéndole una copa con agua

-Gracias-dijo Hermione-Escúchame bien Malfoy, no sé qué hago aquí, ni que estás pensan….¡¿EN DODNE DIABLOS ESTÁ MI VARITA MALFOY?!

-Hey, cálmate, está allá, en el mueble

Hermione volteó bastante alterada y pudo comprobar que su varita yacía depositada ahí, encima de un cómodo mueblecito que estaba aparcado junto al sillón

-¡Oh vaya!, bueno, tal vez no sea mi varita, pero me debes varias explicaciones Malfoy, ¿y tú de cuando acá me ayudas? ¿Eh? ¿De cuándo acá ya no soy la Sangre sucia que era? ¿La hija de muggles? Bueno, ¿pero tú que te crees?

-Cálmate-dijo Draco con voz áspera y un tono que no admitía réplicas-Primero, estás a salvo, puedes comprobar que no te he quitado nada de lo que traías contigo, todo está como lo dejaste, al desaparecernos te desmayaste al llegar aquí, yo solo te cargué y te deposité en este sillón, nada más, no te están persiguiendo, créeme.

-¿Y entonces? ¿De dónde sacaste tu lado fuerte y valeroso, estilo Gryffindor?-preguntó la castaña

-Nunca lo he tenido ni lo tendré Granger, solo quiero ayudar

-¿En qué?

-Te quiero ayudar a ti, y lamentablemente, también a tus amigos, Potter y Weasley

-¿Porqué?

-Eres muy curiosa, ¿no crees Granger?

-¿Por qué?-repitió Hermione con tono de impaciencia

-Ok, porque, me di cuenta de algo, nunca estaré conforme con la causa que persguía, nunca, después de hablarlo y pensarlo llegamos a una conclusión

-¿Pensarlo? ¿Quiénes?

-El Señor Draco Malfoy y yo-dijo una voz desde la puerta

Hermione automáticamente se volvió y se quedó paralizada al ver quien estaba ahí

-Buenas noches señorita Granger, un placer tenerla como invitada

-Granger, antes que nada, por favor, no intentes atacarlo con tu varita

Hermione en menos de un segundo ya tenía la varita en ristre-Pero… por-por qué, quien, y-yo, u-usted. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

-Granger, si te lo dijera, no te lo creerías.

_**A todos, muchísimas gracias por continuar con esta historia, a los que la han agregado a Favoritos, es un honor que me hayan tomado en cuenta, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, si tiene un comentario o un review que dejarme los invito a hacerlo. Lamento la tardanza, pero supongo que muchos tienen escuela y trabajo muggle, no es sencillo.**_

_**Les recuerdo que este fic lo estoy publicando tanto en Fanfiction como en Potterfics, mi nombre de usuario es el mismo y el título del fic igual, para que me lean donde les plazca. Y espero tenerles prontamente un capítulo más. Nox!**_


End file.
